Nitro Man
is a Robot Master from Mega Man 10. He can transform into a motorcycle and release several Wheel Cutters, his main weapon. Before contracting Roboenza, Nitro Man was a stunt robot who has appeared in many movies and TV shows. He is fairly bold and would be willing to do whatever stunts he is asked, regardless of the risks and the negative outcomes. Nitro Man is also the president of a robot stunt club, which has sixty members.Capcom Unity His weakness is the Chill Spike. Strategy Nitro Man rides around in his bike mode and tries to ram into Mega Man, Proto Man or Bass. Afterwards, he will perform a wheelie, ride up the wall, change back into his normal mode, and fire Wheel Cutters. Nitro Man will also throw several Wheel Cutters while on the ground. On Easy Mode, he only throws one Wheel Cutter at a time and never performs wheelies; the player should just keep jumping and they should not be hit if careful. On Hard Mode, his bike mode is extremely fast and he runs a short path again and again instead of across the room. Chill Spike works best against Nitro Man, since the shot will freeze him (and force him to restart his attack pattern) and the spikes both destroy Wheel Cutters and do heavy damage to him. Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Nitro Man will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 10. :*For Proto Buster, the first is normal hit; the second is charged up. :*For Commando Bomb, the first is normal hit; the second is explosion hit. :*For Chill Spike, the first is normal hit; the second is the spike hit. :*For Thunder Wool', the first is wool hit; the second is thunder hit. Stage enemies Enemies that appears in Nitro Man's stage. *Count Bomb *Neo Heli Metall *Oshitsu Osarettsu *Returning Machine Gun Joe *Sepa Roader *Neo Metall X (Hard Mode only) *Shield Attacker TRL (Hard Mode only) *Tsurare Stamp (Hard Mode only) *Waltriot (Hard Mode only) *Yonbain (Hard Mode only) Other media ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Prior to Nitro Man an appearance in the main story from the series, he was briefly mentioned by Mega Man while fighting Sonic the Hedgehog, when commenting on the latter's speed being faster than Nitro Man. Nitro Man made a brief appearance in Sonic the Hedgehog #250, where he is chasing after Sonic along with Quick Man, Turbo Man, Metal Man, Charge Man, and Slash Man. The group ended up in a pile after Sonic tripped Quick Man, who caused his fellow Robot Masters to stumble. Other appearances Nitro Man has a short appearance in the manga Rockman 10 -Extra F-. Gallery 10concept2_nitro.jpg|Concept artwork of Nitro Man and his stage. R10EFNitroMan.png|Nitro Man in the manga Rockman 10 -Extra F-''. Nitro1.jpg|Nitro Man blue concept. Nitro2.jpg|Nitro Man concept with motorcycle. Nitro3.jpg|Nitro Man concepts with lineart. Trivia *Nitro Man is the fourth Robot Master with the ability to transform into a vehicle, after Turbo Man, Ground Man, and Galaxy Man. *Nitro Man is the only Robot Master in ''Mega Man 10 to not enter the boss room in the normal fashion, i.e., fall down from the ceiling. Instead, he rides in from the left of the screen in his motorcycle form to the right, then stops and transforms into his humanoid form. *His stage music was featured in the first Mega Man 10 trailer. *Nitro Man's weakness to the Chill Spike is a reference to how sharp enough objects, such as spikes, can pop a tire, as well as icy floors causing driving accidents. References es:Nitro Mande: Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 10 bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Robots whose maker is unknown Category:Speed Robot Masters Category:Cutter Robot Masters Category:Vehicular design Category:Archie Comics Classic characters